Finale Poster's story
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Oneshot: This is just a story about how the Finale Poster was born. Includes some jokes, party, friendship, and canon pairings. Please Review and share anything you want in Review! :)


Another one-shot. This time was based on Finale Poster, enjoy! ^^

Pairings: Just see on Digimon Adventure 02's Finale poster..!

_Summary: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor the Poster, and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

A few months after the battle with Belial Vamdemon, the world was in peace, so peace, no war, no danger.

And finally one day, Mimi and her families were planning to got back to Odaiba, so now, her parents were known that there's no safety place anymore in this world. Meanwhile, now the world was safe.

PARK

Taichi's POV

"So, how is the planning?" I asked as I started our gather.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, did you watch last night's drama?" asked Miyako to Hikari, my sister.

"What kind of drama?" asked Hikari to Miyako.

"NANI? YOU DIDN'T WATCH IT? IT WAS A SWEET DRAMA YOU KNOW! SO ROMANTIC!" Said Miyako to Hikari with a very loud voice.

"You know that I didn't have any interest to watch that kind of drama? Did you" Said Hikari to Miyako as she closed both of her ears because of Miyako's loud voice.

"Of course you didn't, It was all because of HIM!" Said Miyako to Hikari as she pointed 'Him' with a loud voice.

"Ha? Nani? Who is?" She asked, confused. And then "NO! Takeru-kun is just my friend!" Finally, she knows what Miyako means.

"OOOOHHHHH! SO, FINALLY YOU ADMITTED IT? AWW HIKARI-CHAN, AWWW!" Said Miyako as she started to smirk to Hikari. Hikari just sighed.

I must admitted, I want to join Miyako to mocked her, I love to mock her with my future-little-brother-in-law, that bearer of Hope. But not in this condition! Today, we were gathering to decided about Mimi's surprise welcome party, but, They were just too busy to talked to the others and there's no one listen to me!

"How about…" I started, but Daisuke's voice was beat me.

"V-MON, PLEASE EVOLUTE TO ULTRAANGEMON!" I hear Daisuke yelled at V-mon.

"You know Daisuke, that's impossible! I'm 'Dragon-type' Digimon, not 'Holy-type' like Patamon or Tailmon!"

"Enough Daisuke-san, don't urge him" Said Ken to Daisuke. Then, Daisuke look at Wormmon.

"Ne, Wormmon?" Said Daisuke to Wormmon. "You are V-mon's jogress partner, aren't you? So, of couse you want to have a jogress with an angel, aren't you? So, could you ask your partner to support on me?" Said Daisuke to him. Takeru and Iori were just hold their laugh, together with their partners.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but Ken is more important than you. So, I will support Ken, so, Enough Daisuke!" Said Wormmon to him.

And yes, Takeru and Iori couldn't hold their laugh any longer, they are laughing, very hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!" Said Daisuke to Takeru and Iori. But, they keep laughing.

"Well, as usual, he didn't grow up yet" Said Yamato by a sudden, joined them, with his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's our Daisuke-kun" Said Takeru to his nii-san as he calm down. But soon, they all laugh, again...

"Hey, hey! Did I miss something? What are you laughing at? Is it about me?" Asked Miyako as she and Hikari were joining them.

"Miyako-san, you are too much suspicious. No, we were talking about Daisuke-san" Said Iori to Miyako.

"Oh, I see, hey Yamato-senpai, I have something interesting to you!" She said as she start to whisper on Yamato's ear. And then, he start his evil smirk.

"Again…" Said both Hikari and Takeru. I bet both of them know what Miyako had told to Yamato.

"Oh, I see.. So, the princess has just start to realize her feelings to his prince? Well, good progress Hikari." Said Yamato to Hikari. Just like me, he also love to mock his little brother with my little sister.

"YEAH YAMATO-SENPAI! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T MENTION HIS NAME, BUT SHE KNEW WHO I MEAN! TRUE LOVE, EH?" Said Miyako to Yamato.

"Whatever…" Said both Takeru and Hikari, both of them just listen to Yamato and Miyako

"HEY MIYAKO! MAYBE SHE MENTIONED HIS NAME BECAUSE SHE HAS A PROBLEM WITH HIM!" Yelled Daisuke to Miyako, as he pointed to Takeru. "USUALLY, SHE MENTIONED MY NAME!" He added, pointed to him.

They just kept silent, but finally they laugh very hard, so hard!

"Hey how about we.." I started.

"As usual! You make a good joke!" Said Sora to Daisuke.

"Yeah! Arrigatou! It was a good job!" Added Patamon.

"Arrigatou, Daisuke-san! You've made my day!" Added Ken.

"NICE DAISUKE-KUN, NICE!" Added Miyako.

"More, dagyaa!" Added Armadillomon.

"HEY I WASN'T JOKING! I'M SERIOUS!" Said Daisuke to all of them.

"Not growing up as usual" Said Yamato.

"Like I said before, nii-san, that's our Daisuke-kun!" Said Takeru.

"Daisuke-kun, I hate someone who shout loud a lot!" Said Hikari to him, I know she want to start her mission to dump him.

"AHH! GOMEN HIKARI-CHAN!" Said Daisuke as he begged on my sister. All of them start to laugh again, and of course, Takeru and Hikari were the hardest.

"Succeeded as usual, Ne, Hikari-chan?" Said Takeru to Hikari as he winking to her.

"You bet!" She replied to him, winking.

"Hey what's up?" Said Koushiro as he and Jyou joining at them.

"Well, Daisuke-kun…." Miyako started.

"AND SO, CAN WE START OUR GATHERING RIGHT NOW?" Finally I shouted to all of them. I was exploded! No one listen to me! All of them were surprised.

"Umm.. We will save it for later, Izumi-senpai..!" said Miyako.

"Umm.. Let's hear to oniichan!" Added Hikari.

"Of.. Of course you can, Taichi!" Added Sora.

"I'm hungry.." Said Patamon, and Takeru put his hand to his mouth.

"Yes! You can, Taichi-san!" Said Takeru.

"Okay! Let's start it!" Said Daisuke.

I sighed and started, "As you can see, Mimi's arrival was in one week. So, we want to throw a surprise party, eh? And I have several questions, First, Where will we hold the party at?" I said, using my leader's nature.

"Hey Sora-san how about we…" I heard Miyako's voice to Sora.

"MIYAKO!" I Shouted.

"Ah! Gomen-gomen Taichi-senpai! Yes, we can hold the party at my house, yes, yes!" She immediately replied my shout.

"Okay, so the party was at Miyako's house. Next: Who will pick her?" I asked again.

"I will!" Said Koushiro.

"So am I" Added Jyou.

"I will participate, right Takeru-kun?" Said Hikari to Takeru.

"Eh? Okay then" Said Takeru to her.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, you didn't want me to accompany at you?" Said Daisuke to Hikari.

"Gomen, Daisuke-kun, but just four of us is enough" Said Hikari to him.

"But…..!" He said.

"Jealous, eh?!" Said Miyako to him, start to mock.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Shout Daisuke to Miyako.

"COULD YOU LOWER YOUR VOLUME PLEASE?!" Shout Miyako to him.

"NO, I COULDN'T! I MEAN, WHY HIKARI-CHAN PICKED HIM INSTEAD OF ME?!" Shout Daisuke as he pointed to Takeru. He and Hikari just sweatdrop.

"Jealous as usual, eh?" Said Takeru to Hikari, with an amusement.

"Yeah, but it was also funny as usual.." She said, amused. "But to tell the truth, I really want you to accompany me" She said in a low voice, hope Daisuke wouldn't heard.

"Why?" He asked to her, with a low voice.

"Well…." She started.

"DAISUKE, MIYAKO, COULD YOU SAVE YOUR FIGHT FOR LATER? HIKARI, TAKERU, STOP YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY TO EACH OTHER! YOU CAN DO IT LATER!" I yelled as I cut their conversation. Daisuke and Miyako just keep silent, Takeru and Hikari just blushing. I sighed.

"So, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, and Hikari will pick her. Next: Who wants to cook?" I asked the last question, finally!

"I will participate" Said Yamato.

"So am I" Said Sora.

"Okay, both of you were expert at kitchen, so, I trust you both" I said "But, don't be so lovey-dovey to each other when you both cooking, okay?" I added.

"Baka Taichi!" Said both of them to me as the both blushing. I just stick my tongue out.

"So, Yamato and Sora will cook. And the rest will do the preparation for the party at Miyako's house, like balloons and snacks." I said.

"Okay!" Said all of them. I was tired of shouting today. I mean, why didn't they want to just keep silent and listen to me carefully from the beginning so I can go home and start to watch soccer?

* * *

THE DAY OF THE PARTY, Nobody's POV

"AHH! Koushiro-kun! It was so nice to meet you! The last time is Christmas, right?" Said Mimi to Koushiro.

"Hi, Mimi-san! It was nice to meet you again!" Said Koushiro to Mimi.

"Jyou-senpai! How are you? Still afraid with blood?" Asked Mimi to Jyou.

"Mimi-kun, don't make me shy…" He said as he hide his blush.

"So, how about you two? Still lovey-dovey as usual?" Asked Mimi to Takeru and Hikari.

"Yeah, whatever…" Said both of them.

"Anyway, we have to go now! They have wa…." Said Jyou to Mimi, but cut by Koushiro's voice.

"LET'S GO! MIYAKO-SAN HAS WAITED!" He shouted.

"Okay then, but, I wonder, why just only a half of us? Where are the others?" Asked Mimi to four of them, confused.

"Well, Taichi-san said that he has a soccer-game, Nii-san has a band, Sora-san has something important to do, Ken-san has a course, Iori-kun has his kendo" Explained Takeru to Mimi.

"Oh.. Ok then.." She said, a little bit disappointed.

As they walked, they start to chat, Mimi was between Jyou and Koushiro, meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari were behind them.

"So, Takeru-kun, is the preparation done?" Said Hikari, in whisper.

"Yeah, I hope Ken-san and Iori-kun were in time" Answer Takeru, also in whisper.

"What are you two whisper about? About your next date?" Said Mimi to both of them, they just laugh.

* * *

Miyako's Apartement

"DAISUKE-KUN, PUT THE BALLOONS UP!" Said Miyako, start to order at him.

"TAICHI-SENPAI! DON'T PUT IT TOO UP, PUT IT IN THE MIDDLE!" Said Miyako, order to Taichi.

"SORA-SAN, YAMATO-SENPAI, HAVE ALL OF THE DISHES DONE?" Asked Miyako to Sora and Yamato.

"Whoa, relax, Miyako-chan, relax!" Said Sora to her.

"HOW COULD?! SHE IS ON HER WAY, BUT JUST FIVE OF US THAT IS HERE!" She said, panicked.

"What could you do, then? Ken said that he has a sudden urgent, and Iori said that his grandpa wants him stayed at home today!" Said Daisuke to Miyako.

"Beside, we also helping!" Said V-Mon, together with Hawkmon, Patamon, and Tailmon.

"Yeah, thanks to you all…" Said Miyako. TINGTONG! Suddenly, she hear a ring bell. "And I bet they've just coming, what should we do? We haven't finished it yet!" Said Miyako, panicked.

"Don't worry, I bet it wasn't them, just open it!" Ordered Daisuke to Miyako.

"HOW COULD YOU SAID LIKE THAT? IT WAS THEM!" Asked Miyako.

"STOP YELLING! MY EARS WAS GETTING HOT BECAUSE OF YOUR YELL! LET'S MAKE A BET! IF IT WAS THEM, THEN, I WILL BUY YOU AN ICE CREAM ONE WEEK FULL, AND OF COURSE, IF IT WASN'T THEM, YOU SHOULD BUY ME AN ICE CREAM ONE WEEK FULL, DEAL?" Shouted Daisuke, finally.

"OK, THEN!" She yelled, and open the door.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

* * *

On the street

"Well, Koushiro-kun, Jyou-senpai, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, We have passed this park for the fifth time! Haven't we? I mean, we just walk around the city!" Said Mimi to them.

"Eh? Really?" Asked Hikari to her, in an innocent voice.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you all?" She started to suspected. And suddenly, Takeru's D-Terminal was ringing, it was Daisuke. The message is:

"_Mission Complete!_ _Daisuke._"

"Who is?" Asked Hikari to Takeru.

"Well, Let's go to Miyako-san's house then!" He said to Hikari, and winked at her, for the signal.

"Ok then! Let's go!" She said, exciting.

"So, where is our destination now? I don't want to walk around the city anymore! I'm tired!" Mimi asked.

"Ok, ok! We will take you to Miyako-san's house right now!" Said Jyou and Koushiro, they got Takeru's signal.

* * *

Miyako's Apartement

"Mimi-san, could you ring the bell please?" Asked Hikari to Mimi.

"Why me?" She confused.

"Because… um…" Said Hikari to Mimi, wonder what should she say.

"Miyako-san said that she missed you so much! So I bet, she would be very happy if you ring the bell!" Said Takeru, knowing that Hikari was wondering.

"Weird.." Said Mimi and ring the bell.

"Pheew, arrigatou ne, Takeru-kun" Said Hikari to Takeru, in whisper.

"It's okay" He answered, in whisper.

Soon, the door was opened, and all the Chosen Children shouted:

"WELCOME BACK TO ODAIBA, TACHIKAWA MIMI!"

Mimi was blank, silent, quiet, surprised, and finally she said something.

"S… So, That's why the four of you said that.. that they couldn't hang out with us? And the reason why we were walking around the city for an hour… like an.. Idiot?" Said Mimi pointed to Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari.

"YEAH!" The four of them answered it happily.

"A.. And.. The.. Rest of.. of you was.. was prepared for.. this? Just for.. me?" Said Mimi pointed to the rest of Chosen Children and start to sobbedd

"YOU BET!" All of them answered it.

"I… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A.. ARRIGATOU MINNA! ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST!" She finally cry, because of happy.

"But.." She added. "But we missed something: Our Digimon, oh, how I missed Palmon so much…" Added Mimi.

"Same, Mimi-kun, I also missed Gomamon" Said Jyou as he poked Mimi's shoulder.

"Me too, I missed Tentomon" Added Koushiro.

"Oh! Don't worry! We have the potion! Come in!" Said Daisuke to three of them. The rest of them just giggling.

As they come to Miyako's apartement, suddenly, the three of them look at Digimon: Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon.

"ANOTHER SURPRISE!" Said all of them, except Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro.

"MIMI!" Said Palmon to Mimi, came to her, and hugged her, so is Tentomon and Gomamon.

"Na.. Nani..? But.. how..?" Asked Koushiro, in confused.

"Well, Actually this is Daisuke's idea, he asked both Ken and Iori to come to Digital world and picked all of them. At first, we also surprised, so the conclusion is: Daisuke and the others were made another surprised!" Explained Taichi to Koushiro.

"And thanks to all of you!" Said Miyako as she pointed to the new Chosen Children. "Because of you, I must buy Daisuke-kun an ice cream for one week FULL!" Added Miyako.

"Hey, that's the agreement!" Replied Daisuke.

"You are cheating! You didn't tell me about this! I mean, you should say that you will inform Takeru-kun if we've finished the preparation!" Replied Miyako, angry.

"ne, Miyako-san, actually we want to tell you, but, you were just too busy about the preparation. So, we decided not to tell you about this" Said Iori. "But, we didn't know that Daisuke-san will make a bet about this" He added, glared to Daisuke. Daisuke just handle his laugh. Miyako just sighed.

"T.. THIS IS GREAT! ARRIGATOU! ARRIGATOU!" Shout Mimi, happy, very happy.

"So, what are we waiting for? LET'S START THE PARTY!" Shout Taichi.

Soon, the party was started. It was a very nice party, not only because it was succeed, but also they finally could gathered together. They play cards, eat snacks, karaoke, chatting, sharing. Soon, Hikari has a nice idea.

"Hey, how about we took a photo? Since we all gather together here?" She asked.

"Bingo! It was a nice idea! Let's do it!" Miyako answered it, happily.

"I've just want to said it, you stole my idea!" Said Daisuke. They all just laughed.

"Umm.. Can we join all of you?" Asked the Digimons, exciting. They also want to join the photo.

"Of course! Hey, Miyako-san, do you have a tripod?" Asked Hikari to Miyako.

"Sure, I will get it!" Said Miyako, exciting.

"So, about the position… Oniichan, you are in the middle! You are our leader, eh?" Said Hikari to his Oniichan.

"Whoaa, wait a minute, well.. okay then." He said and stand in the middle.

"Umm, Hikari-chan, are you afraid? Would you want me to…" Said Daisuke to Hikari, but cut by Taichi's loud voice.

"DAISUKE, YOU ARE NEXT TO ME!" Said Taichi to Daisuke, pull his arm. All of them were laughed. They know Taichi's mean.

"Afraid for what.. weird.." It was Tailmon's respond to Daisuke's question.

"He though that only he could protect Hikari. Beside, he always fails for that.." Added Patamon.

* * *

RIGHT SIDE

"Ne, Iori-kun, do you want me to.." Said Takeru, but cut by Yamato's voice.

"TAKERU, I THINK YOU SHOULD BESIDE YOUR BIG BROTHER, YOU KNOW!" He shouted to Takeru.

"Hey, I just want to offer him to help his homework you know.. But yes, I will accept your offer: I will beside you" Said Takeru as he nodded.

Takeru was stand near Yamato, who is next to Sora, his girlfriend. Yamato put his hand on Sora's shoulder. With their Digimon next to them.

"Very sweet, eh?" Said Takeru as he realized his oniichan's hand on Sora's shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Takeru-kun? We are a couple now. So, it doesn't matter about this.." Answered Sora to Takeru response.

"Just ignore him. He was jealous because he didn't have a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Hikari is waiting for him" Mocked Yamato to his little brother.

"I didn't hear anything~" Said Takeru as he closed both of his ears, tired of his brother's mock.

* * *

LEFT SIDE

"Iori-kun, let's take a place beside me!" Said Jyou to Iori.

"Ah, okay Jyou-san. Long time not have a chit-chat. How are you" Said Iori as he nodded.

"I'm fine, so fine. So, how is your school? Hard? If you want any help for your homework, you could just ask me for that. I will help you gladly, don't be shy, key?" Answered Jyou to Iori.

"Arrigatou Jyou-san!" Answered Iori happily.

"Iori-kun was polite as usual, eh?" Said Mimi, who stand next to Koushiro.

"Yeah, but that's Iori, dagyaa" Added Armadillomon.

"So, Mimi-san, why did you stand next to me? You didn't want stand next to Sora-san? Or maybe Hikari-san or Miyako-san?" Asked Koushiro to Mimi.

"Eh? Well you see, Sora-san was beside Yamato-san, Hikari-chan and Miyako-chan was get ready for the camera. But I believe that Hikari-chan will stand next to Takeru-kun, haha" Answered Mimi, laughing. "And I think, Miyako-chan will stand next to Ken-san" added Mimi.

* * *

MIDDLE SIDE

"Hey Ken, why are you so wondering, come on, stand next to me" Said Taichi to Ken, who is wondering where should he stood.

"Eh? Is it okay?" He asked, wondering.

"Ha? Of course! Come on!" Said Taichi as he pull Ken's arm.

"Hey, I've found my tripod, could you handle it, Hikari-chan?" Said Miyako, came from her parent's bedroom.

"Ok, let me handle it. You could just take your position" Said Hikari. Miyako nodded and start to walk to Ken's direction.

"Umm.. Hey Ken-kun, can I beside to you? Please..." Begged Miyako to Ken.

"Eh? Of course you can!" Answered Ken.

"Yippee, arrigatou!" Said Miyako happily, and suddenly, she interlocking her hand to Ken's arm. Make a piece.

* * *

"Everybody ready? The camera will take it in 15 secs!" Said Hikari to all of them, included the Digimon.

"YEAH!" Answered all of them, happily. And now, Hikari was wonder about her position.

"Hikari-chan, you could stand next to me! I will hold your hand if you get nervous!" Said Daisuke-kun.

She just give a glared to him. Then, she look that Tailmon was beside Patamon, and yes, she took that position, between Daisuke and Takeru, but, she suddenly pressed again Takeru's side.

"Hey, What is this meaning?" Asked Takeru to Hikari.

"Well, you know, I don't want to be near Daisuke-kun, eh?" Answered Hikari as she stick her tongue out. Takeru just laughed, and suddenly, Hikari was start to hold Takeru's hand.

"How about this?" He asked as he pointing his right hand to his left hand, which was hold by Hikari.

"I didn't know, but, I.. I just want to hold your hand. I didn't know why.. " She said to Takeru. "You.. You wouldn't mind, eh?" She added the question.

"Well, no. But, I'm.." He said as he interlocking his fingers to hers. "I'm happy" He whispered, and both of them smile.

"Hey, Daisuke, Ken, put your D-3 out!" ordered Taichi. They both nodded. Soon, Taichi put his right hand on Daisuke's shoulder, and his left hand to Ken's.

"EVERYBODY, CHEEZ!" Said all of them. And all of them smile happily.

* * *

*Note: I didn't know why. But, I feel a little bit weird about writing this fics. Maybe because usually I write a Romantic fics and this time is a little bit different? But I hope you enjoy it!

In Japan version, Jyou called Sora and Mimi, with _-kun_, I don't even know why...

Also, in Japan version, there's a mention that Tailmon is 'Holy-type' Digimon (the first time of her debut), so I bet, Patamon also 'Holy-type' Digimon (They both angels, eh?)

This is actually the fics about Mimi's party that I ever told you in 'Hatsukoi' Chapter 1: Hello! You could read it if you want (Note: Hatsukoi is Takari fics, if you are Takari fans, maybe you should read it lol) =)

**And yes, this is about the Finale Poster, which include three canon-couplings:**

**1. Kenyako**: They were mention get married in the epilogue of 02.

**2. Sorato**: Though they didn't mention it, I believe they are married. Sora's daughter was very similar (or maybe same) as Yamato, and Yamato's son was very similar/same with Sora. Beside, in Japan vers, Sora said to her daughter "That's what big sister for!"

**3. Takari**: The same loop with Sorato, the difference is Hikari's son wasn't blond, and Takeru wasn't brown. But, I BELIEVE THAT THIS IS CANON AND THEY ARE HAPPILY MARRIED IN THE EPILOGUE! (As you know, I'm Takari fans…) Like I've just mention in this fics, Takari were not only holding hands, but also INTERLOCKING THEIR FINGERS TO EACH OTHER! Plus, It looks like Hikari was pressed again Takeru's side.

In epilogue, their sons also look very similar to each other. Thought Hikari's son wasn't blond and Takeru's son wasn't brown, Hikari's son has Takeru's face, and Takeru's son has Hikari's hair style, and plus, there's a scene that both of them were standing next to each other, very similar to each other, smiled and nodded together, cute brothers =)

***Koumi**: I heard a rumour that they are actually a couple. But I'm not sure, cause I think Mimi was married with Michael, her 'friend'. Her son was very similar to him! Beside, Koumi were just next to each other, no holding hands or interlocking arms, or another coupling evidence? (But actually I support Koumi, they are cute!)

Just opinion, don't flame on me!

Sorry for my grammars *sighed*

Please Review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

Ja Ne!


End file.
